Perserius Lamia
| residence = Feather Pirates Ship | alias = Lamy (ラミ, Rami) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | doriki = 100 | age = 24 | status = Alive | height = 5'6" (168 cm) | weight = 124 lbs (56.2 kg) }} Lamia Perserius (ペルセリウス・ラミア, Peruseriusu Ramia), often called Lamy (ラミ, Rami) by her close friends, is a and a crew member of the Feather Pirates — acting as their official . She originally hailed from the , where she had studied medicine for quite some time, but soon left for personal reasons. Eventually, she met Phim D. Sera and joined her crew thinking that she would be able to improve her specialty while traversing the world — looking for new ways to improve her craft. Though she has little combat skills, she more than makes up for it in her knowledge on a variety of topics, especially those related to the medical field. Appearance A rather tall individual, Lamia is a very slim and well-busted woman with peachy skin and turquoise eyes; her dark olive-green tinted hair is straight with her bangs hanging from her face, parting to the left. She's noted to look rather "normal" in general, with nothing about herself standing out, a point that some of her crew have pointed out at various times — much to her comedic ire. Like any good doctor, she takes excellent care of herself, to the point where she rarely gets sick because she recognizes her role's importance, often stating that the moment she falls the crew is screwed. In terms of clothing, it varies depending on the area her and her crew are visiting. However, her main outfit is rather simplistic, with dark clothes: shirt, skirt, and stockings, with black pumps, and she wears a pair of glasses. Quite often, there's stethoscope around her neck. Interestingly, when treating multiple patients, she splits herself into smaller versions of herself; though some believe this to be the effects of a , she confirms otherwise — having no recollection of eating such a thing, knowing the qualities associated with one, and owes such a trait to her constant medical practice and desire to help as many people as she can. Personality History In comparison with most of her crewmates, Lamia has lived a rather mundane life. She's raised in the , part of the upper-middle class; both of her parents specialized in medicine, which spurred her to do the same, seeing how much good the two had done for their kingdom. For many years, she's spent days studying and practicing medicine — learning much from her parents and getting a proper education. There were times where she used her expertise to help out those in need around the kingdom, gaining praise and recognition from them. Eventually, after graduating from school and getting her medic degree, she chose to leave her birthplace and travel the world in order to learn more about medicines and medical practices from various parts of the world — applying it to her ever-growing craft. At some point, she met her captain through a series of wacky events, and after seeing her power, she joined her crew — knowing that she would able to accomplish her goal much more easily while meeting people who would later become her closest friends. Equipment Medical Tools & Kit: Like most Doctors and medical experts, Lamia carries around a medical kit that has various tools and medicines contained inside — some of which she created herself after much trial-and-error; apparently, a comical note about her bag is that it appears to have a — allowing the woman carry around items much larger than herself inside while lifting the bag with no effort on her end, much to the comical shock of some of her crewmates. Regardless, she's never seen without it because she knows her crew will get themselves hurt quite often and she has to be there to patch them up. Powers & Abilities Medical Knowledge Quotes *(Catchphrase) "Time to begin the operation!" *(About her captain) "She's a literal angel... This must be a message from heaven. I wonder if she can point us in the right path?" *(Her reason for being a Pirate) "I dunno why I became a Pirate, even though Pirates are people who destroy and pillage. But... I guess it's nice being a Pirate if it means finding and hanging out with such great friends every day. I don't have to worry about being alone anymore." *(Opinions on the Yonko) "The epitome of what it means to be a Pirate with incredible influence. I hope we can reach their position someday." *(Her belief in her crew) "We may be rookies, but together we can overcome anything thrown at us. I trust them to pull through, and they trust me to support them. When we come together, nothing is impossible. I can tell that we'll keep growing stronger as the days go by." Trivia *She's based on Luciana Estevez from the anime/manga series, Kekkai Sensen. *This character has created the request of Kogane Wead, who was in need of a medic for his crew. This was the author's chance to test some ideas he had about a low to non-combat character, whose main focus was on support, as most of his characters thus far are full on offensive or balanced. References Category:Female Characters Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Feather Pirates Category:Rookies